The Hero Become's A Single Mom
by BlueAstro
Summary: The war they have been planning to God failed miserably, and faster than they could imagine. Multiple casualties and the team split up. But what happens when Maou's body becomes a child's - leaving the Hero to become a mother of the Demon King and his daughter?
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

* * *

A war no one was expecting - to turn out like this. A war that could take anywhere from three months to a thousand years. A war, in actuality, only took one month before failure was ensured. A defeat on an epic scale, that sent every surviving member of the new Ente Isla Hero's party scattering in every direction from injuries and more. No one thought a party of this many powerful people would lose so fast - so terribly bad. The frontliners - Emilia the Hero, the Devil King Satan, Great Demon Generals Lucifer, Alciel and Chrestia Bell, Sorcerer Emeralda and known fighter Albert were blasted with a magic never felt before in any of the lands they visited - and were thrown through the wasteland that was once known as the Devil's Castle - thrown so far apart that one party could not even see a spec of the another on the Hero Emilia panted, struggling to stand as she scanned the horizon line. She cast her fear-filled bloodied eyes downward at what was her sword, only to see her 'daughter' unconscious before her, pale and bruised.

She fell to her knees and picked up Alus=Ramus gingerly, cradling her in her own bruised and beaten arms - and sobbed silently in relief that she was warm and breathing. This was not the outcome that was planned, this was not how it was supposed to happen. Emilia's evil-repealing armour was shattered and gone from her body, her white hair had faded away leaving her unable to heal in her mortal body. Nothing but silence surrounded her, and her gasps for air through her sobs echoed around her. That, and a shuffling of sand that she took no notice of behind her.

"Em… Emi-" A faint voice said not too far off from behind the Hero. Emilia's head whipped around behind her and saw a small shape covered in sand slowly drag its way towards her. With no strength to stand, she herself crawled on her knees while carefully holding Alus=Ramus, towards the shape that called out to her. Once finally within a few feet of each other, she paused in shock. There lay a small child gasping for breaths. In front of her laid a horribly injured demon child, hooves bloodied with mangled fur, every bloodied part covered with sand, burn marks from the heat of the desert, and two horns - one broken on his left side.

"Ma… Maou…?" Emilia managed to gasp out, gently reaching out as the child continued to pull himself to her. "What happened to you? Why are you so small?" She said while using her free hand to pull him gently onto her lap. Maou gasped for breath, feeling relieved he was finally off the hot hand. He turned his only current good eye towards Alus=Ramus and weakly reached out to graze her cheek.

"Alus…?" He asked, choking on his works, eye filled with worry. Emilia shook her head.

"She's just unconscious. She'll be fine, I promise." She responded to his unfinished question. Maou gave one small curt nod and turned his head into her torso to rest. Emilia gently held him and Alus=Ramus as she looked around again, in case she missed anyone else, and sighed heavily.

"Maou, I have almost no magic left. Do you have any to heal yourself before I move us? I don't think you will survive transport in that state…" Emilia asked, looking down at his tiny body only slightly larger than their 'daughter'. Maou cracked his good eye open.

"Gate, huh…? I can heal them shut, but I won't even be 60% healed. Just enough to put off death from turning back into my human state if we go back to Japan…" He managed to mumble out. He closed his eye and focused, a small red glow emanating from his body. Emilia nodded, thankful she wasn't alone. Suddenly a presence was felt and her head snapped up.

"Crap…" Maou mumbled. "They must have sensed where we were when I used my powers…" Emilia looked with concern at where the presence was coming from and turned to the empty space in front of her - closing her eyes to focus on the feather her mother had given her. A gate appeared, and Emilia used all the strength she had to stand up and carry both Alus=Ramus and Maou's shrunken form through the gate back to Japan, hopefully escaping whatever fate was about to meet with them in that wasteland of defeat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Emi stumbled onto the roof of her apartment through the gate, falling to her knees with both Alas=Ramus and a child-sized human Maou in her arms - both unconscious. With all the strength left, she stumbled her way through the stairwell to her apartment, opening her door and barely making it to her bed. There she collapsed, children in arms, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke to a dark room, only her torso on the bed, both child-like bodies also passed out on the sheets in front of her. Emi weakly stood up and made her way to the kitchen, knowing that hunger would strike them all soon enough - followed by preparing the bath for a much needed clean. She made her way back to the bed to check on Alas=Ramus and Maou.

She sighed gently moving hair from her 'daughters' face, a puzzled look formed as she glanced over at the Devil Kings new small form. She reached over slowly to see if it was real, still not believing what was in front of her. As her hand landed on his tiny hand, his eyes cracked open in a sleepy annoyance.

"What the hell, Emi?" Maou asked slowly, rolling his eyes groggily to the hero kneeling at the side of her bed. She whisked her hand back at lightning speed, looking away from him in embarrassment.

"'What the hell' is right, Maou. What's with this miniature crap-tastic form?" She spouted back, waving her hand at his tiny form. "This takes 'daddy-issues' to a whole new level." Maou rolled his eyes as he sat up slowly, hand on his forehead from slight dizziness. He looked around Emi's room before sniffing the air.

"Emi, I don't mean to be a pain - but I see you cooked some food…." Maou started. Emi just stared at him, unmoving, unblinking. "And it seems to be just sitting there going cold…" He continued, raising one of his little unruly eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?" Emily replied flatly, mainly out of habit when dealing with the Devil King. Maou sighed the largest sigh a child could make. Maou stared at her with dead eyes, unbefitting of his childish appearance.

"So… I'm a weak human child who's hungry and injured and that bastard might show up at any time. We kind of need to be at full strength for that…" Maou responde, talking down with his small voice - directing animosity towards Emi. She sighed in protest and rolled her green eyes, pushing herself up once again back towards the kitchen to plate the food. Maou rolled over and tried to shimmy his way off the bed - struggling with the height difference as his tiny legs dangled dangerously from the hardwood floor.

Emi glanced over at the source of the grunting sounds and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at this pathetic but oddly cute scene. Not how a Demon Lord should be pictured. As Maou gripped the sheets with his tiny fists as he continued to work his way off the bed, his sweaty small hands slipped and a small gasped escaped his toothy mouth before his bottom landed with a thud on the floor below - followed by a string of curses.

Out of habit of dealing with Alas=Ramus small form, Emi glided over and gently picked up Maou to check him over for any injuries. Maou, in turn, did his best to hide his face on the verge of tears from the Hero's gaze, an embarrassed blush overtaking his face. Upon seeing his face, Emi tried to hide the snort that escaped - to no avail.

"Pfftt…" The more she tried to hide the laugh, the more her body shook. Maou's plump childish face heated up in embarrassment and anger as Emi lifted him up onto the seat at the table.

"You dare laugh at me, the king of evil? I will show you my power once my body returns!" Maou's small voice echoed around the apartment in a childish defiant manner. Emi patted his head in a condescending manner, shoulders shaking in laughter as she headed back for the food.

"We'll eat up fast, and while I clean - we all need to pack fast." Emi started talking, her back to Maou as she plated the food. "We don't know how long we have until they show up looking for us, but in our state, we can't fight right now, so we need to move - and fast." Maou nodded his tiny head absently as he ate the food.

"Wow, Emi… It's actually edible." Maou said in surprise, stating his thoughts out loud. It was in the chilling moments after his mistaken statement that Maou had the passing thought ' _How is she the Hero and not the Demon Lord?'_ as the strands of her magenta hair whipped around like an angered Medusa - as a spatula flew towards the table in a painfully slow manner. Maou's small body tried to react in time to save the food. "Watch it, Emi!" Maou hissed, bunching his chubby face in annoyance and frustration. She huffed in response, turning back to ignore him.

Wails sounded off behind them as Alas=Ramus awake from her slumber. Emi shuffled past Maou in a swift and graceful manner, gently picking up her daughter in one fluid motion and bouncing her gently back towards the kitchen in a soothing form and an attempt to use food as a distraction. As Alas=Ramus sniffled, she looked over her mother's shoulder to see her shrunken father at the table beside them.

"Pa...pa?" She slowly let out before sniffing the air to confirm her suspicions. She giggled and clapped her hands gleefully before waving her arms in a hurried motion as if she was trying to swim through the air to reach him. Emi signed before turning and placing Alas=Ramus in the booster seat chair next to where Maou was sitting. Looking at them side-by-side with Alas=Ramus' appearance-age around three years old, while Maou seemed taller and sturdy - maybe five? Emi heaved another sigh. She never spent much time around children - she didn't even get to be one herself, how would she know?

"Maou, I hope even in that chibi form you can still help out with Alas=Ramus," Emi threw over her shoulder while cleaning the kitchen before turning to face Maou - hand on her hip with a smirk on her face, "as her dependable older brother. I'm counting on you!" She mockingly cheered him on while walking toward the closet and pulling her phone out of her pocket. Maou gaped and looked over at his daughter, who in turn, smiled with a mouth full of food and squealed out words that made Maou feel uncomfortable.

"Ma-nii!" Cried her voice in high-pitched giggled, a proud look on her face remember her father's name and combining it with 'brother'. Emilia's laughter roared from behind him. He turned around to see her holding her sides and wiping away tears from her eyes.

"It sounds like money! Great job, _daddy_. That's all daughter's see their father for. Right, nii-chan?" Emilia continued to laugh as Maou scowled at her while she pulled out her phone. "I have some calls to make while we prepare to go. I trust you can look after your _sister_ while _mommy_ gets things ready." Emilia said in a condescending manner, smirking heavily in his direction.


End file.
